


Once, We Were Not Enemies

by Kookaburra42



Series: Redemption and Remaking [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gandalf Does Not Know All, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Memories, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Tense, Sauron Is Gandalf’s Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: Gandalf recalls his past, in Almaren.  Short, set vaguely in the ten years between the events of Ever On And On and the War of the Ring.
Relationships: Gandalf | Mithrandir & Sauron | Mairon
Series: Redemption and Remaking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Once, We Were Not Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY short. Again, we’re not yet into the War of the Ring, but we’re working towards it. I have a couple more oneshots planned and then a multi-chapter fic covering the War of the Ring.

Gandalf’s memories of Almaren were faded almost entirely. He only clearly remembered two people and a scattering of events. First of the people was always Mairon, the eldest of the Maiar and the one put in charge of the younger ones, who were embodied first as children. Second was Curumo, now Saruman. 

The first of his memories was something small and simple: he remembered asking Mairon a question. “Why do the flowers of Yavanna not grow where you walk?” he’d asked. 

“My creations are not suitable for hers,” Mairon had replied. He’d turned back to his forge work, but the younger Maia had been persistent and stubborn. 

“But green things grow upon many mountains.” 

“Green things will grow near mine; the ashes create good soil. But for now, they burn too fast and too bright and too often.” He’d extended one dark hand to Olórin--as Gandalf had been called then--and pulled him up to look at his work. 

“See?” he had murmured. “Here is the extent of what I will do someday.” 

“What are those?” 

Mairon had laughed gently and replied, “Those are people.”

He remembered feeling a cold sense of dread and not knowing why. 

The most important of his memories came from an attack by Melkor’s forces. Mairon had found him and Curumo and shielded them from danger, though they had not truly understood what was happening. He’d held them close and told them not to worry--the loud noises would be over soon, they’d be able to leave.

He’d stood then, locked the door, and fled. They heard him talking to someone in hushed tones. Something about souls, he recalled. 

It’d been barely a century after that Mairon left to join Melkor. 

To become Sauron. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, leave comments; not only are they motivation, they are helpful! If you find a mistake, please let me know (politely)!


End file.
